No Ordinary Love
by Angelhart
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta walk home after a visit to Goku and Chi-Chi... A sweet b/v fic that covers Bulma's thoughts as she reflects on the relationship she has with Vegeta


Through the Eyes of a Saiyan

**No Ordinary Love**  
AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance (B/V)  
RATING: PG  
NOTE: Bulma and Vegeta share an intimate moment  
DISCLAIMER: DBZ is owned by Toei, Viz, Akira Toriyama, and FUNimation

As we walk towards our home my gaze falls upon you. I must keep myself focussed, or I might triple over something. Something typical that is bound to happen, if my eyes keep turning to you. I wonder what you are thinking right now. That harsh scowl on your face… It is like a mask that hides all those emotions, which you claim to not have, but I know you are experiencing, just like any other being. 

My eyes gaze down, to your arms. Your hands are always hidden in the pockets of your pants or jacket. Why? I wonder. Yes my hands ache to touch yours. To hold your hand like all lovers do, while we stroll on this glorious night. I've tried once, but you pulled yours back, like I had some awful catching disease. It hurt. However you are not used to show your emotions to the open world. I can do nothing else, but respect that. Live with that, although I wish it could be different.

Slowly you seem to trust me more. Yes… trust. The first base of a relationship. Because we do have a relationship. Two children, yet we act like we are just friends to the outer world. It is odd. But… this is no ordinary love. What we have goes beyond the silly emotion that fades as we age. Mutual respect is the basis for our relationship. Lust probably the second. 

I love you touching me. For a warrior you have the most gentle touch. It is odd and it is a horrifying thought to know that your hands, which feel so soft and wonderful on my body, have killed many people, creatures, for your pleasure. I wonder…, is it the same pleasure you are receiving? Making love to me and killing, is there a difference. Is one satisfied need able to replace the other? I hate to think that I am the only reason that you are not killing randomly anymore. My heart wants to believe the good in you has finally surfaced. Please, don't shatter that little hope inside of me.

Your head turns to me. Questionable eyes looking at me. What are you thinking right now? Are you wondering what I am thinking? You look so puzzled. It amuses me, almost. 

You stop and so do I. I look at you and see a grin, that is trying to be a smile, on your face as you move your arm a bit. Your hand not removing from the pocket of the jacket as you offer me your arm. I take it without hesitation. This short gesture of affection I will not allow to pass me by. 

We continue our walk home. No words. An awkward silence. The look you give me now, warms my heart. You look so pleased, satisfied with me. Satisfied with your life. I am glad you let me be a part of it. 

I return your smile with a smile of my own. Only my smile looks more like a smile than a grin. But you are learning. Opening up a bit more. Little by little. I have patience. I can wait until your heart is completely open. Maybe, I, probably, won't live to see the day that your heart will open to me to the fullest. I don't grow that old.

Another thing I wonder about. Will you mourn my death when I will be gone? Will you miss me? At all…? 

I know you will outlive me. I am afraid to leave you alone, for what if I'm the only reason for you to stay sane. I know it takes little for you to 'snap'. I can only hope my children, our children, can be the second reason for you to not give into insanity. I put my trust in them to look out for you. 

I dare to walk closer beside you and I see you frown as I place my head against your shoulder. I love it that we are the same height. Well almost. I am a bit taller, but it is just a little bit. I grab your arm with both hands and pull myself closer. I feel so safe with you beside me. Odd and very amusing, considering the thought you are one of the most feared persons in the whole universe. But I am a part of your world now. You cannot deny it. In a strange way you have welcomed it. Above all, it was you who chose me in the end. Not the other way around. I was already attracted to you. It was you who made the move that night, instead of I. It was you who made the choice of coming back to me. Twice. Once after you left into space to reach your Super Saiyan level. The second time, when you died. You choose to live with me, instead of a life of freedom in space. But space held nothing for you. No home world to go back to. No slave chains of Frieza that pulled you anymore. No more enemies to defeat. I offered you a new life. Freedom, a place to train, the survival of your royal blood, and a peaceful mind at night. A home. It was more than you've had ever received. You took it all with pleasure. 

I don't envy Goku and Chi-Chi anymore, for what binds us is no ordinary love. When you entered my world, my life found a purpose. My longing heart found her lost prince. Not your typical knight in shining armor, but I had never wished for that in exact words. I had asked for a prince in my dreams and I received one. Nothing more. Nothing less. And I consider myself a very lucky woman.

I noticed that my eyes were closed, for when I opened them, you were looking at me. Again that puzzling look on your face. I must be a riddle to you. Well, Vegeta, it is only fair. For you are a big mystery yourself, too.

You smile, well… snicker is more like it, as if you have heard the thought. Maybe you did. I don't know what kind of powers you have. You learn more and more in each battle. I know Goku can read someone's thoughts if he wants to. So… maybe you can, too. Or maybe you are thinking about our visit at Goku and Chi-Chi tonight. I am guessing, but it will always be guessing, for I am no Super Saiyan and I do not have special powers. You may have the power to read mine, but your mind will always stay a mystery to me. You only reveal what you allow me to know. All the other things are just up to me to guess.

We are almost home. It is a long walk, but I enjoy it sometimes. And tonight I am not alone. You are beside me. I know you love me, although you have never said it to me. Maybe you have whispered the words once inside your mind. But it is only guessing again, for I don't know what secrets you hide in there, my love. 

I close my eyes again, trusting on you to not let me trip or fall. My head still resting against your shoulder. Holding you so tight, that if you would be a normal human being you would be in pain. But you don't twitch a single muscle. 

I dare to say it once again. I am not afraid, for you don't deny me this. "I love you." 

You say nothing, you just look up like I do and we are startled when a few birds fly up from the trees, up towards the dark night sky.

_I love you, Vegeta._

There is no reply, but I swear I can see you smile. Truly smile. Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me, but I don't mind it. At least I have this illusion, if it is an illusion.

I feel your body relax a bit more and I close my eyes again. 

I could swear I saw you smile…

_ _

_ _

**_FIN_**

Author's notes:  
June 27, 2001   
Yeah! I am overcoming my 'writer's block'! I love this short story. Even though it is another very short story, it turned out great, in my opinion. It is sweet and really focuses on Bulma and Vegeta's relationship in the future state, after the birth of their two children. As you all probably have noticed, I like writing stories which are written from a person's point of view. It is more challenging and it really gives an idea of how one person thinks about things. I love writing stories from Bulma's point of view. Most people are wondering what the hell she saw in that Saiyan man, anyway. I will gladly provide you all with the answer. J  
This one of my best stories, I think. And the characters are still in character!  
  
---Angelhart---

** **

  
  



End file.
